Never Hurt A McMahon's Pride
by Sailor Bone Thugs1
Summary: Stephanie is having bad dreams. They scare her so bad, she shut out all her friends. Even Shane, Hunter, Kurt and Tori.


Never Hurt A McMahon's Pride  
  
"Daddy? Mommy? Shane?" Where is everyone?" cried Stephanie as she ran in the halls of the McMahon Mansion. Her voice echoed through the house. She started to get worry. They knew she was coming home for the weekend. She turned to the door of her room.  
  
She slowly opened it and gasped. Blood almost covered her walls. Linda laying on the floor, eyes opened in shock with her throat cut at least three times and very deep. Shane laying six feet away from her, eyes ripped out of his head and a look like someone cut his heart out. Stephanie's shaking legs made her walked over to her mother first.  
  
She placed her hand on the blood that landed on the carpet. Still warm. She looked stared into Linda's eyes until, she felt something dripped down on her shoulder. She looked up and almost had a heart attack. The great Vince McMahon was swinging high with knives all over his body.  
  
Stephanie try to screamed but, someone bloody hand covered her mouth. She looked out the corner of her eyes at the mirror.  
  
"You shouldn't had left me,Steph." he whispered in her ear.  
"No, Andrew!!" her mind screamed before her throat was cut. Stephanie woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around the dark hotel room. She touched her neck and let out a happy sigh.  
"Steph, what's wrong?" asked Triple H as he sat up. He turned on the light and wrapped his arm around Stephanie's shoulders. He could tell she wasn't herself again.  
"The dream. It happen again. I can't dream about anything eles." she whispered. Triple H looked at her. This been happening to her for two weeks. This wasn't the powerful fearless Stephanie. Now, he seeing the little good Stephanie but, more weaker.  
  
Triple H sighed. He couldn't do anything. He loved the youngest McMahon. But, that McMahon Pride always shut him out. Stephanie didn't like to ask for help.  
"I be fine,Hunter." Stephanie lied. She forced a smile on her face as she looked at him. Hunter knew she was faking but, he played along.  
"Okay Honey, go to sleep." he said as he turned off the light. He and Stephanie laid back down. As Hunter dreamed about taking his WWF Belt, Stephanie just lay there.  
  
Next Day-Thursday  
Stephanie walked around the arena. She didn't wanted to be talked. Tori came back last Smackdown. Every since her return, they haven't spoke to each other. Tori sat on the couch with X-Pac.  
"I wonder Sean, what with her?" she asked. Sean smiled at her.  
"I don't know. She been acting so different. She don't speak to anyone. Not even to Kurt." he said. Tori's eyes got big.  
"She don't talk to Kurt? Something is wrong." she said. She stood up and walked to the door.  
"Where you going?" questioned Sean. Tori turned to see him.  
"Getting to the bottom of this,Sean." she responded then, walked out. Tori went everywhere. RAW was coming on in a few minutes."Shit! Where are you, Steph?" she thought. She finally spotted her friend, leaning on a soda machine. Her brown eyes looked so unhappy. She walked slowly to her.  
"Don't even think about getting the bottom of this." said Stephanie. Tori stopped and gasped.  
"Steph, we need to talk. We never had our girl talk every since I came back." Tori spoke. Stephanie lifted her eyes to met Tori's.  
"I don't feel like talking." she said. Tori walked closer to her.  
"RAW is about to come on. We need that little bitchy Steph." said Tori.  
"The bitchy Steph don't want to go out there." Stephanie snapped. Tori finally knew what Hunter meant when she called last Thursday afternoon.  
"Please, Steph. Don't be an ass." Tori begged. She bit her bottom lip. She was hoping that would get Stephanie back in the game. Stephanie smirked at her.  
"Funny, I thought that was Dad's job." she said then, walked to the dressing room to get ready. Tori watched her go.  
"That's my girl." Tori thought.  
"Enjoy it. It won't last." said a deep male voice. Tori turned around and saw the Undertaker.  
"Look, I'm sorry about Kane." Tori responded. Undertaker smiled at her.  
"Don't worry about that." he said, simply brushing it off.  
"So, what you mean about what you just say?" Tori asked.  
"Steph. She going to break down. I won't be surprise she do tonight." he remarked. Tori felt tears in her eyes.  
"She's a McMahon. She won't break down." said Tori. Undertaker smiled at her.  
"Like The Rock would say, it doesn't matter if she's a McMahon or not. She's still a human. Watch her." he reminded her. He walked closer to her. He started to played with a piece of her hair.  
"I have to go." she whispered. He kissed her on the forehead and let the piece of hair slipped away from his long fingers.  
"Remember what I say." Undertaker said as he watched her walked backward, keeping her eyes on him.  
"Sure." she replied.  
"You was too good for Kane anyway." he added then, went on his way. Tori blinked her eyes. Her ex-boyfriend's older brother think she too good for his little brother.  
"Welcome back,Tori." she thought. She jogged back to the DX locker room.  
  
Later that night  
Stephanie lay on the couch as her husband with to the ring to try to regain the belt he loved so much. Everything seem fine to her. Her dream didn't seem too gross like the one she been having for two weeks.  
"Hunter, you are the best husband in the world." she whispered as she and Triple H sat under an oak tree in a park. They sat on the DX blanket, drinking wine with their food.  
"You're the best wife in the world." he whispered back. Stephanie smiled at him. They drank some wine and talked about how they going to have children. Stephanie rested her head on Hunter's chest. The WWF belt sat on his lap.  
"I want to be like this forever with you." she whispered. Hunter put his arm around her.  
"I want to be like this, too." he said. They didn't noticed that someone walked up to them.  
"Well, is it the bitch and her asshole of a man." the man hissed. They looked up and screamed. Test stood over them. Stephanie was the first to get up. Hunter dropped his glass and the belt to get ready to fight.  
"Get out of here, Andrew. Don't make me show you why they call me 'The Game'. Hunter warned coldly. Test smirked at him.  
"Whatever." he responded. He took out a knife. Before Hunter could do anything, Test sliced his throat. To Stephanie, it happened in slow motion. Blood landed on the blanket, food and the belt.   
  
She watched Hunter's body fell on the ground. Test sick smile took over his face. His cold eyes made their way to her.  
"You're next." he said. Stephanie took off. She ran up the hill as Test followed her. Stephanie once in awhile looked behind her. Everytime she did it, she ran faster.  
  
She looked back but, no Test. Stephanie stopped running and leaned on an old oak tree. When she got her heart beating the right pace, she got ready to leave to find help for Hunter. A hand grabbed her by the arm and forced her to turned to looked at the grabber.  
"I loved you." Test said then, rammed the knife in her chest. Stephanie looked at the knife in her heart, then dropped. Test placed a foot on her cold dead body.  
"Please God, not now." her mind screamed as Test laughed.   
"Steph!!" someone yelled. Stephanie opened her eyes and found her upper body off the couch and was shaken by Sean. She looked around and saw Hunter and DX around her.  
"You okay?" Sean asked, slowly laying her upper body back on the couch. Stephanie blinked a few times.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." she said. Road Dogg got her some water. She thanked him then, took a sip.  
"Who died this time?" Hunter asked with his arms folded. Everyone looked at him like he lose his mind along with the match.  
"You did. I died later." Stephanie confessed. She heard gasps from the group.  
"Stephanie, have you seen a doctor about this?" Sean asked.  
"I don't need a doctor. I'm a McMahon" she said. She got up and walked out the room. Words from the Undertaker replayed in Tori's head.  
"McMahon or not. You need to get her the doctor. Two weeks of this is not normal." Suggested Sean. Hunter sat down on the couch.  
"She won't go. You know she got Vince in her blood." reminded Hunter.  
  
Next Monday  
Stephanie's nightmares continued. Everyone in the WWF started to worry about her. Vince was so worry about Stephanie, he took Test to take some time off until she get better.  
"You heard Steph is having nightmares about Andrew?" asked Lita as she watched The Hardy Boyz warm up. They stopped.  
"Yeah, last Thursday I heard her screaming her head off." said Matt.  
"Wonder what the dreams mean? She really think he go that far to get his revenge?" Jeff questioned. The three started to think.  
"Edge, you think something bad might happen to Stephanie and her family?" Christian inquired. Edge stopped brushing his hair.  
"Naw, Andrew is not that crazy." he replied.  
"Being with that slut Trish, I go insane too." joked Christian. Edge smiled.   
"Sooo truth, little bro." Edge said. Meanwhile, Kurt walked up to Shane's dressing room and knocked on the door.  
"It's open." Shane's voice yelled inside. Kurt entered. He could see Shane was shaken about this.  
"Shane,.." Kurt said but, was cut off.  
"What the Hell am I going to do? I'm her big brother. I was her protector. How can I do that?" asked Shane. Tears ran down his face. Kurt looked at him. He never seen Shane acted like this. This was killing everyone, even the strong was weaken.  
  
"I know how you feel." Kurt confessed. Shane laughed a little.  
"I don't know how. You don't have a Stephanie McMahon as a sister. Even as a child, she like to her hands dirty. Just like Dad, always started shit. When people want to get her, they have to go through me. Now, I can't protect her from this bully." Shane said. He banged his forehead on the wall.   
"I love her like a sister. She was the only one who saw things in me when no one did." Kurt spoke. Shane stopped banging his head on the wall and looked at Kurt. Maybe, it true. Stephanie is like a little sister to everyone when the cameras goes off, the people go home and recalled the memory and the 'Bitch' Stephanie is no longer there. Shane smiled at him.  
  
"You right, I'm sorry." Shane said.  
"It's cool." Kurt said. They laughed a little. Kurt wrapped his arms around Shane. Shane started to sobbed in his arms.  
"Oh God, why Steph?" Shane cried out to Him. Kurt let his tears run free. He torn him apart. Two of his best friends are in pain and he don't know what to do to make the dreams and the pain go away.  
"Please God, make this story have a happy ending." Kurt thought as he and Shane cried together. Stephanie walked in and saw the two.  
"Are you going to fuck now?' she asked with a smile. The men quickly broke away and wipe the tears away.  
"Very funny." Shane said. He and Kurt smiled back at her. It was good to see her smiling again.  
"So Sis, are you okay?" Shane questioned. Stephanie nodded.  
"Yeah, last night I had a nice dream. I gave birth to a baby girl, Rachel." Stephanie reported. Kurt hugged her. He spin her around.  
"Kurt, we not in the ring." Stephanie reminded.  
"So?" he asked.  
"Hunter might kicked your ass if he see this." Shane teased.  
"He won't." said Kurt.  
"It's true. it's true." said a man behind them. They looked at a happy Hunter. Kurt putted Stephanie down.  
"Hunter, you're an asshole for popping in like that." said Stephanie as she ran to her love.  
"I was looking for you. You up next, Steph." he reminded her. Stephanie walked out to get ready. Kurt looked at Hunter. The way things are with Stephanie, Kurt and Hunter became close.  
"Nice to see her smiling again." he said. Hunter nodded.  
"Yeah." he agreed  
"What happen?" demanded Shane.  
"I don't know. She just went to sleep and slept the whole night. Only times she woke up is when she had to used the bathroom and get ready to catch the plane." told Hunter. Shane's smile got bigger.  
"Should I tell Andrew he can come back?" asked Shane.  
"If you want." told Hunter.  
"Should you tell Steph about it first?" asked Kurt.  
"Hunter, can you do that and tell me what she say?" inquired Shane. Hunter nodded. He walked out. Kurt turned to Shane.  
"Go and get ready, Kurt." he ordered. Kurt patted him on the shoulder then, left.BR  
  
A month later  
Everything seem back to normal. Stephanie went back to her happy self. Test came after a 'personal problem'. Test knew what was going and was feeling bad about Stephanie. Yes, he hated her for leaving him at the altar and making him looking like a fool in front of everyone.  
  
But, he would never to do anything to hurt her or her family like that. But, watching Hunter bleed seem very fun to watch. He walked down the hall to his dressing room until, he saw Stephanie and Triple H's dressing room. He knew Hunter would go to a club with Sean and Road Dogg to relax so, he opened the door. He saw Stephanie looking at the mirror.  
  
He closed the door and cleared his throat.  
"Hunter, I didn't know you came back too soon." she said then, turned around. Stephanie pitched herself.  
"What you want, Andrew?' she asked.  
"I just came here to talk. Can we talk?' Test asked. Stephanie took a seat on the couch. She nodded. He took a seat at the end of the couch.  
"Talk." she ordered. Test sighed.  
"I'm sorry about all the shit I put you through. I'm sorry for being nasty and mean to you." he apologized. Stephanie smiled. She took out her hand.  
"Can we friends again?' she questioned with her cute small smile. Test smiled back at her. He took her hand in his hand and gave it a firm squeeze.  
"Yeah, I would like that." he agreed. They hugged and Test got up. He left minutes before DX came back.  
"Hey Steph." said Road Dogg. Stephanie smiled at him.  
"Hey Dogg." she responded. She could tell on the looks on his, Sean and Tori's faces, something is wrong.  
"Where Hunter?' she asked. Tori started to cried. Sean wrapped his arms around her and started to cried. Road Dogg looked down.  
"He was the last to come out the club. Shots rang out and hit him in the back." he answered. Tears started to water up in Stephanie's eyes.  
"What hospital he in? Is he going to be alright?" she asked, wanting to know about her husband.  
"He's dead. He died on the way to the hospital" whispered Sean. Stephanie left the tears go. She didn't want to be real. She wanted this be a dream. She waited for her to wake up but, she didn't wake up.  
"Oh shit." she cried out. Her knees couldn't hold her weight. She dropped to her knees. The three friends rushed to her side. Kurt, Lita, and Shane walked in with tears.  
"You told her?" asked Lita. Tori nodded.  
"Steph, I'm so sorry." spoke Kurt. Stephanie looked up. That RAW, the news broke out. The Rock and Stone Cold entered the dressing room.  
"Steph, I want you to know we all going to miss him." said The Rock. Stephanie brushed back her hair.  
"I know, Rocky." she said.  
"Baby girl, if you need someone to talk to, you know you have everyone here." added Stone Cold. Stephanie looked in their faces. It been a long time she saw them crying. The last time she saw them cried was when Owen died.  
  
A year later  
Stephanie didn't appeared on TV after Hunter's death. She went out to get some food, clothes and other things. But, she just stay at the home she and Hunter had their good and bad times in. She been asked out on dates but, turned all down. She sat in her house, watching tapes of Hunter.  
  
Tori came to her house with Lita. Lita rang the doorbell and they waited for a few minutes for Stephanie to opened it. Stephanie smiled at them and let them in. Tori and Lita looked around the house as they went to the couch. Stephanie took her seat in Hunter's favorite Lazyboy.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked.  
"Steph, Shane asked us to do this. We want you back on TV." explained Lita. Stephanie looked down at her bare feet.  
"You know I can't go back to that." said Stephanie. The other girls sighed.  
"We know but, it's not the the same anymore." added Tori. Stephanie looked her in the eyes.  
" If I do go back, who I have to be? Heel or Face?' Stephanie asked.  
"Whatever you want to be. You can write your own shit.' Lita explained. Stephanie bit her bottom lip.  
"I don't know. I mean, I miss wrestling but, I think I might go insane because it remind me so much of Hunter." Stephanie said.  
"How can you live here?" asked Tori.  
"I don't know. I guess this the house Hunter let me be myself. I didn't have to perfect around him.' she explained. Tears formed in Lita's eyes as she took Stephanie's hand.  
"Look, I know we wasn't the best of friends at first. But, lately we could fooled anyone. Hell, I named Matt and my baby girl after you. Please, come back." Lita begged. Stephanie started to cried.  
"When you want me back?" questioned Stephanie.  
"Anytime." answered Tori. Stephanie smiled.  
"I be back next Monday." responded Stephanie. The other two hugged her. They laughed and joked around. Stephanie was back. After her friends left, she reached for the phone. She dialed a number but, the person wasn't there. So, she left a message on the the answering machine.  
"Drew, it's Steph. Wanna go out next Monday after RAW?' she asked then, hang up. She closed her eyes and smiled.  
"Thank you, Hunter. You made me to be a strong woman. Too bad, you not here with me." she thought.  
  
Next Monday  
The return of Stephanie McMahon rang all over the wrestling world. You couldn't opened a magazine without seeing something about her return. The WWF still kicked WCW's ass in rating after Shane took over when Vince retired. Stephanie wrote everything about how she going to be and was ready for the world. She no longer had her cooper brown hair but, have a honey blonde hair.  
  
She still wore her 'slut' clothes but, sometimes wear her 'good girl' clothes. Everyone started to like her again. After another successful RAW, she waited outside the building for Test. Finally, Test took her out on a night on the town. Stephanie finally felt happy again.  
  
"I love you, Drew." she whispered as they watched the movie. Test looked down at her and smiled at her. He fed her some popcorn.  
"Love you, too." he whispered back.  
  
Next year  
Stephanie and Test got married. Everyone was there at the but, Trish. She was still mad that Test would go back to Stephanie. After the wedding, she left the WWF but, no one cared. But, one Smackdown was going be show no one will ever forget.  
  
Smackdown-After party  
Stephanie held up her wine glass high in the air. Everyone followed her lead. Time to celebrate another birth of Lita and Matt.  
  
"Let this birth turn out well and let the baby be healthily and will wrestle for the WWF." she said. Everyone cheered and drank their wine.  
  
"Wait a minute, Bitch!" yelled a female voice at the back Everyone turned around. There stood Trish. Test sighed.  
"Trish, it's over. Get over it." he said. Trish started to cried.  
"I loved you. I gave you everything." she whined. Everyone rolled their eyes.  
"Whatever, Trish." said Sean. Trish pulled out a gun.  
"Hey DX, you know this was the same gun that killed Hunter." said Trish. Everyone almost choked on the drink.  
"Why?" asked Mick.  
"I wanted him. But, he wanted to be with Steph. He told me he rather have a real woman than a Barbie Doll." she explained. Her eyes was cold as ice. She pointed the gun at Test.  
"Trish, stop it!" screamed The Rock.  
"If I can't have him, no one can." she said. She turned off the light. After the light wet out, five shots was heard and two women's screams. Mick turned the light back on from the other side. Everyone gasped when they saw Trish laying on the ground. Four shots to the chest. Crash Holly checked her pulse.  
"Dead." he said. Test was also laying on the ground but, jumped up with he saw Stephanie laying a few inches from him. A shot in the chest but, she also had a gun in her hand.  
"Steph!!" he screamed. She pushed him out the way and started to opened fire. He checked her pulse and sighed.  
"She still alive. Call 911!!" he ordered. Jeff Hardy pulled out his cell phone. Luckily, Stephanie was rushed to the hospital. The doctor say she was real lucky. Two inches to the heart, she be dead.  
  
  
Stephanie was found not guilty because it was self-defense. Matt and Lita had a healthy baby boy. They named it Andrew. Everyone went on with their lives. Stephanie gave birth to twins, Tori and Sean got married. Road Dogg married Billy Gunn. Chyna posed ten more times in 'Playboy' as Eddy took care of their three kids.  
  
The End 


End file.
